1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital electronic camera or device and the interfacing of the camera or device to an external processing device which monitors and/or controls the camera or device through an input/output interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital electronic cameras are becoming more popular as the size and cost of electronic components continues to go down. However, a disadvantage of digital electronic cameras is that they typically do not possess the ability themselves to provide a permanent hard copy of an image or picture which was taken.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 4-980(1992) discloses an interface card usable with an electronic camera which is capable of transmitting data out of an electronic camera. However, this interface is quite limited in the functions which it can perform. The present inventor has recognized a desire to be able to have more flexible and efficient electronic communication with electronic cameras.